<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Gonna be Okay, Connor by daisiesinbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856988">We’re Gonna be Okay, Connor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesinbloom/pseuds/daisiesinbloom'>daisiesinbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, But also, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Wetting, idk this was meant to be sexual but connor was too soft, might be kinktober day one, sexless kinktober, yup. you heard me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesinbloom/pseuds/daisiesinbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>connor forgets to empty his artificial bladder before bed. markus reassures him he doesn’t mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re Gonna be Okay, Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor had a rough week at work. Him and Hank were on a case where someone was killing android couples, which understandably put him on edge. He was regularly working until the wee hours of the morning trying to solve it.</p><p>Markus was also busy with political negotiations and such, meaning that they rarely even talked to each other. The only time they spent together for certain was when they were asleep.</p><p>Connor came home from another day at the precinct. No leads had come from the case, and he was starting to get burnt out. After a short talk with Markus and stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, he fell asleep. Markus finished some paperwork before following him into bed.</p><p>Markus woke up to some rustling. When something pulled on his blanket, he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Connor? Wha’s up?" He mumbled.</p><p>Connor didn’t say anything back, but Markus heard him sniffle. This immediately put him on high alert and he sat up.</p><p>"Connor? Honey, what’s wrong?" He was instantly more awake. He reached over for the light and-</p><p>"Oh rA9 please don’t do that-!" Connor started to say, but it was too late. Markus looked around. The bed was damp with the android equivalent of urine, made up of water and excess thirium. He then looked at Connor, who was staring at him like a deer in headlights. He had stopped crying, but he could see the tracks the tears had made.</p><p>Did he think he was in trouble? The thought of it hurt Markus’s heart. He got to hug Connor, not caring if he got damp from Connor. "Shh. It’s okay. How about you run a shower and I’ll clean this up?"</p><p>Androids didn’t necessarily need to shower because they didn’t sweat, but Markus thought it’d calm him down. Connor gave the bed another glance and then speedily walked out of the room, still embarrassed. Markus watched him go, and then turned to the bed and gathered up his bedsheets. Afterwards, he walked to the laundry room, silently slipping into the bathroom and grabbing Connor’s wet clothes. He stripped himself and put his clothing in there too. After cleaning the mattress, he decided to go check on Connor.</p><p>This time, he knocked on the door and waited for Connor’s quiet response before entering. "Hey, do you mind if I hop in the shower with you?"</p><p>Connor said yes, so Markus peeled back the shower curtain. Connor was sitting under the water, still looking upset. He started to apologize but Markus cut him off.</p><p>"Hey, it’s okay. Things happen. Can I wash your hair?" Connor nodded his assent and then stood up. Markus grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands. He rubbed them through Connor’s hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Some of the tension drained out of his face and shoulders, and he started leaning into Markus’s touch. Markus kissed him gently and they finished showering before getting out and drying off.</p><p>Markus threw the laundry in the dryer and came back to Connor, who was now sitting on the couch dressed in his pyjama pants and a t-shirt, looking ready to go back to sleep.</p><p>"I’m sorry," Connor started to say.</p><p>"Hey. It’s okay. The case has been getting to you, yeah? We can sleep on the couch tonight. Come here." Markus laid down, and Connor put his head on his chest. Markus brushed his fingers through his damp curls.</p><p>"I’m so scared we’re gonna be next every time I hear about a new case. I don’t want to lose you," Connor confessed.</p><p>"You had a nightmare, right?" Connor nodded. "I have a lot of people looking out for me. We’re gonna be okay, Connor." At his reassurance, Connor started to drift back off to sleep. Markus stared at him for a while before drifting off too. His last thought was that he was spending too much time at work and needed to spend more time with his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>